Pelotón Smash: Reassemble
by AkiraKatou
Summary: Secuela/Spinoff de Pelotón Smash. El ejército Brawl ingresa a sus filas a siete reclutas que tomarán un curso de inducción y conocerán no únicamente las instalaciones, sino también a algunos de los peculiares integrantes de la institución. ¿Serán bien recibidos?. CAPÍTULO 3: CONTENIDO EXTRACURRICULAR
1. Inducción

Hola a todos.

Después de mucho tiempo de no escribir fanfiction, decidí crear una secuela/spinoff de Pelotón Smash. La expansión de personajes por los últimos dos juegos de Super Smash Bros fue inspiración suficiente.

La dinámica es parecida a Pelotón Smash, su precuela por así decir, con variaciones en las que predominan el cambio de protagonistas, aunque aparecerán a lo largo de la historia aquellos protagonistas de ese fic (hay cameos).

Este capítulo es la introducción.

Sale. Aquí va.

* * *

Capítulo 1.- Inducción

Los nuevos tiempos exigen una constante renovación. Y eso incluye también la consideración de reclutamiento de individuos para una organización de renombre. Años atrás, el general Master Hand creó el ejército Brawl de Smash Bros, organismo dedicado a detener los maléficos planes del implacable Tabú, el némesis del propio líder que comandaba el ejército Subespacial y tenía como objetivos conquistar el universo gamer, robarse los trofeos para nutrir su poder, poner interminables franquicias de comida chatarra en diferentes sistemas espaciales, lavar dinero, denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor y extender su reino hasta Nueva Donk…

El ejército Brawl tuvo éxito y, con un considerable número de seguidores, se mantiene en pie en sus actividades heroicas e integra constantemente a su organismo poderosos soldados para combatir el mal, destruir a los villanos que amenacen a la sociedad y combatir contra Galeem y Dharkon. Los nuevos rivales de Master Hand pretenden tanto envenenar como purificar el universo y crear el propio a imagen y semejanza. Y al general le desagradaba la idea de que el "Lord de la Luz" y "La Encarnación del Caos y la Oscuridad" tuvieran la facultad de crear personas con mismos rostros planos y grises, seres cuadrados y aburridos como los Pixies de "Los Padrinos Mágicos".

La institución necesitaba nuevos pelotones, hallando nuevos reclutas después de una exhaustiva búsqueda. En la recepción del edificio principal del ejército, Inkling, Simon, Richter, King K. Rool, Incineroar, Daisy y Joker portan uniforme militar verde y permanecen sentados en siete respectivas sillas con forma de bola, acomodadas en línea, separadas entre sí, alejados de una pequeña mesa redonda blanca. Una de las paredes tiene colgado un letrero con enormes letras rojas:

"Todos están aquí".

Inkling agita su cabellera anaranjada, sujetando un rifle que mueve sin parar, sus pies alejados del suelo negro con diamantes blancos que asemejan un mosaico por su pequeña estatura. K. Rool logra mover sus brazos por su enorme cuerpo que apenas cabía en la silla. Daisy, aburrida por el silencio de sus compañeros, mira el techo, tarareando una melodía. Simon y Richter juguetean con sus látigos e Incineroar hace lo propio con sus puños. Joker observa con atención los elementos que integran a la habitación: la puerta de acceso, la puerta cercana a un cubículo vacío con un escritorio blanco, una silla negra acolchonada, un teléfono, una pila de hojas cuidadosamente acomodadas, una planta piraña que reposaba cerca de la pantalla de una computadora, un altavoz, un póster del coronel Snake, serio, patriótico, enfundado en su traje de espía y su bandana amarrada en la frente, señalando con un dedo índice a un individuo imaginario y mirando de manera retadora hacia la cámara, invitando a unirse al Ejército con el slogan "¡Te Queremos! ¡Necesitamos tu Espíritu!".

— Qué feo. Qué sudoso. Ese Solid Snake. Igual que siempre. ¿Y cómo supieron que existía este lugar?— preguntó Daisy (La Marimacha).

— ¡Por fin alguien interrumpió este horrible silencio! ¡Extraño el ruido del gimnasio! Pues antes estaba entrenando con el profesor Kukui— informó Incineroar (El Explosivo).—Pero como no estoy acostumbrado a recibir correos y dicen que a veces mandan bombas, enfermedades o declaraciones falsas de pago de impuestos, no lo respondí.

— ¿Qué pasó después?

— Nada. Pero todo cambió un domingo, tres semanas después de recibir esa carta. Mientras hacía pesas en mi casa, salieron de golpe cientos de cartas de mi chimenea. Me molesté tanto que tiré las pesas por la ventana y rosticé todos los papeles.

Daisy traga saliva por el suceso con el que el Pokemon demostraba su intolerancia.

— Parece como sacado de una novela de fantasía. ¿Y después?— preguntó la princesa de Sarasaland.

— Quemé todos los sobres. Menos uno— prosiguió Incineroar.— Decidí leer ese papel para que me dejaran en paz los sobres que seguían saliendo de la chimenea. Y decía algo así como…

Incineroar se aclara la garganta para emitir con claridad el contenido de la carta.

— "Señor Incineroar. La Casa de lado de la Escuela Pokémon. Región Alola. Isla Melemele. Querido Incineroar: Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el Ejército Brawl. Será llevado a las instalaciones en el camión de Vob Marleyn. Su ingreso oficial inicia el 7 de diciembre".— leyó.

Los presentes se ponen nerviosos por la gutural voz del pokemon de fuego.

— ¡Si sigues recitando como orco tendré que lanzarte un hongo para que no digas nada más!— espetó Daisy, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

— Pero es lo más suave que pude hablar—se disculpó Incineroar.— Asusto mucho a los del gimnasio cuando simulo leer en voz alta.

— Yo no. Estoy acostumbrada a esas voces. Tienes buena memoria, Incineroar. Casi decía lo mismo mi carta, con excepción del nombre. Yo estaba en una de mis tantas batallas en la Plaza de Cromópolis con todos mis amigos cuando una lechuza voló hacia mí y me dio el sobre.— respondió Inkling (La Graffitera), jugueteando con su cargatintas.

— ¡Cuidado con eso, niña!— exclamó Simon (El Anticuado), al señalar el rifle de Inklling— ¡Puedes matar a alguien si la dejas caer!

— Créeme que no es peligrosa mi arma, Simon. Es un cargatintas— respondió Inkling, tranquila.

— Ancestro. Tranquilo. Mientras tenga el seguro, ni siquiera va a disparar— dijo Richter (El Moderno).

— Esas armas tan avanzadas son capaces de tener conciencia propia y salir fuera de control, Richter—alertó Simon.— Es mucho más seguro tener un arco con flechas o el látigo.

— No estamos en la era medieval. Y la tecnología es más segura que las barbaries de tu época, Simon. Por eso también tengo armas avanzadas. Como el Smartphone.

— Antes por lo menos interactuábamos más con las personas que lo que hacen todos ustedes ahora. Solo se la viven metidos en el internet, en sus "tontutadoras" y en esos teléfonos móviles que embrutecen sus ojos. Y no piensan por ustedes mismos.

— Nos comunicamos más rápido y mejor. Hasta coordinamos mejor los entrenamientos y las reuniones. Ustedes se complicaban antes la vida con la mensajería, las señales de humo y hasta con los teléfonos de disco— defendió Richter.

— Son parientes. No deberían de apasionarse con discusiones sin sentido—dijo Incineroar.

— ¿Saben? El día que recibí mi sobre, a la lechuza le cayó tinta naranja porque le disparé sin querer. No la maté. Sólo se vio más artística— añadió Inkling.

— Menos mal. También recibí una carta en mi oficina de investigación.- dijo Joker (El Desconfiado)— Con el sello circular de Smash. Sospeché que podría tratarse de una réplica o una trampa. Muchos quieren entrar al ejército Brawl o engañan a otros haciéndoles creer que fueron seleccionados. Hasta supe que un individuo llamado Waluigi ha falsificado el sobre y ha hecho lo impensable para ser reclutado por el general Master Hand.

— Y no lo ha conseguido. Eso es muy grave—dijo Incineroar.— Le patearía el trasero si lo viera intentando entrar aquí. Ese tramposo.

— Yo le daría la bienvenida a ese tal Waluigi y lo uniría a mi equipo para robar bananas— dijo K. Rool (El Negociador), logrando liberarse de la silla, optando por sentarse en el suelo.

— Eso no tiene sentido— dijo Joker.

— Tu voz da más miedo que la mía, Rool— indicó Incineroar.

— Mi mejor herramienta, pokemon luchador. Hay que aliarse con el enemigo para llegar a un acuerdo y así hacer las cosas, Joker. Sin ningún súbdito como carne de cañón como hace el cobarde de Dedede— dijo el villano de Donkey Kong.

— Espero que Drácula nunca intente infiltrarse aquí. Todos se convertirían en vampiros. Y ya tengo suficiente con lanzar frascos de agua bendita en el trabajo. No querría desperdiciar mis reservas— dijo Simon.

— Ahora que si viene ese Drácula, le aconsejaría un intercambio. Le entrego a ustedes dos a cambio de la paz de la tropa y de una jugosa recompensa— indicó K. Rool, señalando a Simon y Richter.

— ¡Mejor le entregamos a Rool las coins que nos dieron como herencia familiar para que eso no nos ocurra!—exclamaron los Belmont, indignados por la osadía mental de K. Rool.

— Ni me involucres en tu plan maquiavélico, Persona Rool. Yo vine al ejército Brawl para averiguar si era real esta invitación— confirmó Joker.

— Ni te contemplaba para eso, Joker— dijo K. Rool.

— ¡Claro que es real la invitación, niños!—exclamó Daisy.—Estuve un tiempo en el ejército Brawl. Me salí por compromisos con mi reino. Y volvieron a convocarme. Las cartas son parte de la tradición de la realeza. Y aquí lo están haciendo por el plan de austeridad que tiene el ejército. Más dinero a las armas que a la comunicación social. Eso me platicó Luigi.

— ¿El hombre que conquistó sus miedos?— preguntó Richter, con admiración.

— El mismo. Todo el presupuesto del Ejército está destinado a la guerra. Recuerdo que le escribí a Peach cuando recibí mi carta de Smash. Y me confirmó que no era ninguna broma.

— Convocan con cartas. Conque por eso no recibí ningún Telegram.- dijo Richter, revisando su teléfono celular.— Está vacío.

— Ni siquiera sabes lo que es un "telegrama", ni mucho menos escribir uno con papel y lápiz, descendiente— espetó Simon.

— ¡El Telegram! ¡Mensajería instantánea! ¡Rápida! ¡Sin caídas del sistema! ¡Sin comprar el papel ni mucho menos romper el lápiz, ancestro conservador!

— Entonces, en ese caso, usa el tonto Whats. Hasta eso yo lo sé. Porque sé que casi todas las personas lo tienen. No como ese tonto telegrama. Deberías respetarme más, niño descendiente. Por el honor de la familia muerta.

Furiosos por las respectivas "faltas de respeto", Richter y Simon se ponen de pie, con látigos en mano que blanden con fuerza, iniciando su combate. Estupefactos por la animosidad de los Belmont, Incineroar, Daisy, Inkling, Joker y K. Rool no saben si intervenir en la acalorada discusión ancestral.

— Y yo me quejaba de los desastres que siempre montaba Mario cuando rescataba a Peach—dijo Daisy, nerviosa.— Todo lo destruía.

— ¡Qué divertido! ¿Debería atacarlos también? ¿Les arrojo bombas de tinta para calmarlos? ¿Para capturar el arte de Pollock?— se preguntó Inkling, traviesa.—¿O muevo la mesa para lastimar sus oídos? ¿O los aplano con el rodillo?

— Nunca hay que interrumpir peleas de familias, Inkling. Porque el extraño sale más lastimado que los familiares involucrados.—comentó Incineroar.

— ¿Y si los invito a los Belmont a mi laboratorio para experimentar, investigar, usar sus poderes y conquistar la isla Crocodile?— se preguntó K. Rool, riendo con malicia.

— ¡Oigan! ¡No peleen! ¡No me gustan las confrontaciones!

— QUE FUE ESO— gritaron Simon, Richter, K. Rool, Incineroar e Inkling, desconcertados por la desconocida voz que irrumpió súbitamente en la recepción.

Los Belmont detienen su pelea, buscando a la "intrusa".

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó Joker, tranquilo, notando que la voz provino del altavoz del escritorio.

— ¡No la conozco! ¡Da la cara, mujer!— retó Daisy, acomodándose los guantes y adoptando una posición de pelea.

La puerta detrás del escritorio se abre. Una pequeña Shih Tzu con largas orejas amarillas, falda azul, chaleco verde de cuadros y blusa blanca adornada con un moño rojo entra a la recepción, sujetando un fólder.

— Su escándalo se escucha fuera de esta instalación—dijo la Shih Tzu, con ansiedad.— Y no quiero que rompan la rutina de mi trabajo. Ni que me regañe mi jefe.

— Es adorable esa criatura como mascota— comentó Inkling, emocionada.

— ¡Soy una secretaría!.— espetó, indignada por el apelativo.— Y me llamo… Isabelle— agregó, con dulzura.

— Lo sentimos, amable señorita—dijeron Simon y Richter con vergüenza, sensibilizados por la presencia de Isabelle.

La planta piraña que reposaba en el escritorio saca sus enredaderas y aprisiona a los héroes de Castlevania con fuerza.

— ¡En serio! ¡Nos arrepentimos!—- exclamaron los Belmont.

— Eso bastará— dijo Planta Piraña.

— ¡Esa cosa habla como locutor de comercial! ¡Eso es lo más cool del mundo!— gritó Inkling, asombrada.

— ¡Es horrible! ¡Grande! ¡Parece de una pesadilla de la selva pokemon!— exclamó Incineroar.

— Nah. Hay plantas de esas todos los días en el reino de Peach— dijo Daisy.

— Por lo menos mi jefe, el coronel Snake, no se molestará conmigo porque hago mi trabajo. Ustedes deben de ser… a ver saco el documento del fólder… sí, son ustedes. Están aquí, porque son de lo mejor de lo mejor de sus mundos— informó Isabelle, con prisa.

— ¿Lo mejor de lo mejor? Qué presuntuoso— dijo Joker.—¿Dónde está el coronel Snake?—preguntó, con curiosidad.

— En una larga misión confidencial. Ha estado en el exterior por muchos años. ¡Pero no es tu asunto!—indicó Isabelle, reprendiendo a Joker.

— Debo hacerlo. Soy investigador.

— ¿Puedo entrar ya, Isabelle?— preguntó una mujer femenina, insistente. Su voz provenía del altavoz.- Ya me cansé de esperaaaaaaar.

— Sí, coronela.

— Graaaaaaciaaaaaaaaaaas.

— ¡Una mujer es coronel!— gritó K. Rool, escéptico.

— ¿Algún problema con eso, recluta K. Rool? ¡Si vuelve a desconfiar del logro de una mujer, tendré que dejarlo colgado de cabeza en lo más alto del estadio Pokemon por veinticuatro horas! ¡Y sin comer ni tomar agua!— amenazó la misteriosa Coronela.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Se me caería mi corona! ¡Entendido! ¡Coronel! ¡No! !Coronela! ¡Usted gana la negociación!— respondió, aterrado por la fuerza del abrupto femenino.

Una mujer rodeada por una intensa luz blanquecina, con un báculo en mano y vestido decorado de estampado típico de camuflaje, entra a la recepción, proveniente del mismo pasillo que Isabelle.

— Bien, bien. Entonces ellos son nuestros nuevos reclutas. Soy la coronela Palutena— indicó, acomodando su corona, observándolos con detenimiento, cubierta por su escudo reflector. — Los estuve observando todo el tiempo que han estado aquí. Algunos de ustedes son muy calculadores, otros inquietos. Isabelle y yo vamos a darles el curso propedéutico del ejército Brawl con un paseo en sus instalaciones. Planta Piraña, libera con delicadeza a los reclutas Simon y Richter, por favor. No quiero bajas prematuras en el pelotón— indicó, amable.

— A la orden, coronela— indicó Planta Piraña, obedeciendo la figura militar.

— Les sugiero que se porten lo más decente que puedan. ¿Eh, reclutas?

Richter, Simon, K. Rool, Daisy, Inkling, Incineroar y Joker se arrejuntan, atemorizados por el peligro que representaban la firmeza disfrazada de amabilidad de Palutena y de la Planta Piraña que bajó del escritorio de Isabelle para acompañar a las mujeres.

— ¡Soldados! ¡Formen una línea! ¿Empezamos con el curso propedéutico?— preguntó la coronela Palutena.

— ¡Sí, mi coronela!— respondieron al unísono los miembros del nuevo "pelotón".

— Coronela Palutena. ¿Puedo ir con ustedes también?.— preguntó Planta Piraña, interesada en el curso.— No quiero estar solo aquí. _I don't want to be alone anymore  
I was checking you…_. — prosiguió, cantando.

— Permiso concedido, Planta Piraña. Necesitamos un poco de vigilancia extra.

— ¿Hay algo más que pueda ayudar, coronela Palutena?— preguntó Isabelle.

— Coloca el hechizo de defensa absoluta en la recepción. Y cuida que Planta Piraña no termine comiéndose a los reclutas.

* * *

El primer capítulo.

Para cualquier opinión, están los reviews.

Muchas gracias.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Recorrido

Qué tal a todos.

Muchas gracias por las visitas.

En esta capítulo inicia de manera formal la inducción, con la presencia de algunos personajes extras que no son los estelares de este fic, pero sí que aparecieron en Pelotón Smash. El enfoque e impresiones del nuevo pelotón con respecto al curso inician aquí.

Sale. ¡Aquí va!

* * *

Capítulo 2.- Recorrido

Tras llenar las hojas de solicitud que entregaron a Isabelle, los soldados Richter, Simon, K. Rool, Daisy, Inkling, Incineroar y Joker abandonan la recepción en compañía de las mujeres y Planta Piraña y observan con detenimiento las instalaciones del Ejército Brawl, en específico, al campo que le preceden.

— Este es el campo de entrenamiento.— informó Isabelle—. Correr es parte de la preparación física. Todos hemos hecho hasta veinte kilómetros o más.

El sargento DK porta un uniforme militar conformado por el estilo de camuflaje, pero con colores diferentes: saco anaranjado, corbata rosa y gorra verde, encabezando un pelotón conformado por seres maquiavélicos que le resultan muy familiares a Daisy.

— Conque todos estos sátrapas están aquí. —concluyó la princesa de Sarasaland.

Bowser Jr., Larry Koopa, Roy Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr, Lemmy Koopa y Ludwig von Koopa corren detrás de DK, atentos a no perder velocidad, dando la impresión de que competían entre sí para no quedar como último de la fila.

— Entonces por eso es que huyó de la isla este Donkey.— murmuró K. Rool para sí mismo.—Encontró un mejor lugar para obtener bananas. Para nutrirse como la bestia que es. Buena negociación. Y de paso seguir luchando como el tonto gorila que es. Y sí que sigue siendo pésimo para combinar la ropa.

— Como pueden ver, ha crecido mucho en estos últimos cuatro años la planilla de soldados. Incluso hijos de notorios soldados también decidieron enlistarse para luchar contras los dioses del mal.—agregó la coronela Palutena, con orgullo.

— Pero algunos de nuestros miembros son peores que los mismos dioses del mal, coronela Palutena.— comentó Isabelle, consternada por los comportamientos.

— Qué va.— respondió la coronela Palutena— Como Diosa de la Luz es mi deber creer en la redención de las personas. Esas criaturas están entrenando sin los carros que usan en los combates para comprender lo que es el esfuerzo físico. No es una tarea fácil estar al pendiente de los soldados ni de los propios universos. Eso apenas y me deja tiempo para mí.

— Ninguna diosa tiene tiempo para dedicarse a sí misma— indicó Planta Piraña.

— Lo lamento todos los días.- se quejó Palutena.

— ¿Qué es lo que está cantando ese grupo de soldados, coronela Palutena?— preguntó Joker, intrigado por la letra del cántico.

— No puedo checar ahora en la Smashpedia ni con Siri si es verdad. Perdí la señal de internet.— se lamentó Richter.

_Escucha Pelotón Smash_

_El Ejército tiene un final smash_

_Poderoso, estruendoso, puro y doloroso_

_Pues somos los curiosos de este pelotón_

_Y cuando unimos las armas combinadas_

_Con nuestro espíritu y ataques_

_No damos tregua a nuestros oponentes_

_Prevéanse…_

— Una de las tantas canciones que cantan cuando entrenan con el sargento DK. Nada mal ¿No?— preguntó la coronela Palutena

— No tiene mucho sentido del honor. Sospecho que fue plagiado—observó Joker.

— Nada mal. ¿No?— recalcó ligeramente incómoda la Diosa de Kid Ikarus.

— Tienes razón, Joker. Ni nuestras canciones antiguas en Castlevania suenan tan corrientes— comentó Simon.

— Nada mal. ¿No?— repitió la coronela Palutena con más molestia.

— Mejor respondan que sí. Porque si no, serán echados con mis hermanas como comida especial. O puede que los conviertan en ratones— sugirió Planta Piraña en un susurro.— _Como una rata vieja que era planchadora_…– tarareó.

— ¡Nada mal, mi Coronela!— exclamaron los nuevos reclutas, con prisa.

— Y también han mejorado su vocabulario. Eran mucho más mal hablados que su padre.— informó la coronela Palutena.

El sargento DK y sus "discípulos" guardan silencio. Toman aire. Retoman la melodía…

— Creo que viene el verdadero canto militar del Sargento DK.— dijo Isabelle, nerviosa.

_Y cuando hacemos los Final Smash_

_No nos metas la #$#$#$#$#_

_Porque vas a valer %&%&$%$_

_Como los hijos %&%&%& de %&%&%& de #%$#$#$#$_

_Hijos de %&%& %&%&%&%&_

_%&%&%& &%&%&%& %&%&%_

_%&%&%& %&%&%&_

La coronela Palutena, Isabelle, Joker, Richter, Simon y Daisy se escandalizan por la vulgaridad extrema expresada por DK y la descendencia de Bowser.

— Me siento sucio—. susurró Incineroar, asqueado, cubriendo sus oídos.

— Y eso es nada comparado con la gente de mi colonia.— dijo Inkling, divertida por la intolerancia a las malas palabras por parte de sus compañeros.

La coronela Palutena se dirige al campo de entrenamiento, deteniéndose frente al sargento DK y los soldados Bowser Jr., Larry Koopa, Roy Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Lemmy Koopa y Ludwig von Koopa. La mujer adopta una posición de ataque, blande su arma y apunta al escuadrón, apreciándose cómo la punta del báculo brilla con intensidad y desprende fuego de ella.

— ¿Qué fue lo que comenté sobre las groserías al realizar ejercicio, sargento DK? ¿Soldados?— preguntó, firme y amenazante.

— ¡Ah! ¡Perdón, coronela!.— exclamó DK—. ¡No es necesario que nos rostice! ¡Soldados! ¡¿Cómo se dice?!

— ¡Perdonchas! ¡Discúlpenos, coronela Palutena!—apoyaron los hijos de Bowser.

— Así se habla. Si me disculpan, tengo un curso de inducción qué continuar.—indicó Palutena, agitando su báculo, no sin antes desactivar su poder y regresar con lsabelle y los sorprendidos nuevos reclutas, indicando que debían proseguir con el recorrido en algunos de sus salones.

— Es mucho más peligroso una mujer enfadada que una persona enorme gorila con corbata.— murmuró Joker, convencido de su teoría.

* * *

Las instalaciones del Ejército Brawl estaba integrada por los campos principal, medio y lejano. En el principal, las viejas cabañas habían sido sustituidas por dos grandes edificios. El primero, llamado 64, consiste de cinco pisos, con la amplia bodega que guardaba armas y provisiones ubicada en la planta baja, los departamentos de Espionaje e Inteligencia en el primero y segundo piso, Magia en el tercero y las aulas de diversas especializaciones como Armas y otros estudios en el cuarto y quinto piso. En el edificio GC, de cuatro pisos, se encontraban el comedor y la cocina en la planta baja, la biblioteca, Sala de Trofeos, aulas y el Salón de Instrumentos de Música donde practicaba la banda de guerra en el primer piso, la Zona de Prácticas de Tiro a Puerta Cerrada en el segundo piso y las oficinas de Altos Mandos en los dos últimos pisos. En el pasillo de las aulas del edificio 64, Richter, Simon, K. Rool, Daisy, Inkling, Incineroar y Joker percatan la presencia de Olimar y Alph entre sí, hablando en idiomas tan contrastantes como el latín y el griego que confunden a Incineroar.

— Oigan. Hay varios de ustedes que vienen de un mismo universo. Si en esos se llevaban tan mal, ¿Cómo le hacen para llevarse bien aquí?— preguntó Inkling, recordando a los Koopas.

— Aquí olvidan que no son los héroes ni los villanos.— respondió Isabelle—. Cooperan cuando hay misiones o enemigos en común. Cuando pelean, lo hacen de manera controlada. Luchitas, juegos de video de peleas, competencias de go-karts, partidos de tennis...

— ¡Partidos de Tennis! ¡Cómo lo extraño!— exclamó Daisy—. ¡Quiero mi revancha contra Peach!

— Y cuando se reconcilian, beben juntos y cantan. Como un matrimonio.—continuó Isabelle.

— Pero no todos son así.—declaró Simon—. Mis padres ni tiempo tenían porque todo el tiempo luchaban contra Drácula.

— Los matrimonios que conozco beben y cantan todo el tiempo. No entiendo a los adultos. Son más disfuncionales que los niños—. dijo Inkling.

— Es la naturaleza extraña de los humanos, recluta Inkling.— comentó la coronela Palutena—. No pueden estarse ni en paz ni en guerra por siempre. ¿De veras eso hacen en la Tierra, Isabelle? No siempre beben las parejas en los matrimonios. Eso me han dicho mis colegas dioses. Zeus ni recuerda con cuántas de sus esposas se tomaba una copa. Nunca fue alcohólico, pero él prefería tener aventuras amorosas para distraerse y después mantener bien su matrimonio con Hera.

— No debería hablar a la ligera de relaciones románticas, coronela Palutena.

— Despreocúpate, Isabelle. Reclutas, espérenos un momento. Iremos a oficializar sus expedientes. Planta Piraña se quedará con ustedes.

Tras el ingreso de la coronela Palutena e Isabelle al interior de la oficina, Richter se percata de la presencia de un reconocido soldado del Ejército Brawl.

— ¡Pero si es el hombre que derrotó sus miedos!—exclamó, emocionado, al señalar a un individuo con bigote, capucha verde, overol, ojos azules y alto.

— ¿Luigi?— se preguntó Daisy, extrañada.

— ¿Villager?— murmuró Planta Piraña.— No, otra vez.

A pocos pasos de distancia, los soldados reconocidos por Daisy e Isabelle se encuentran de pie en medio del pasillo, inmóviles, observando sus respectivos rostros con detenimiento. Luigi hace muecas horribles a Villager, quien con su usual inexpresivo semblante, mantiene tranquilidad.

— No me asustas, Luigi.— dijo Villager—. Por más que contorsiones la cara como monstruo, no me puedes vencer.

— Puedo asustarte.— murmuró, nervioso.

— ¿Luigi está asustado?— susurró Richter—. ¿Era mentira la leyenda del "Fontanero que conquistó el miedo en el Ejército Brawl"?

— Es mucho menos miedoso que antes— respondió Daisy—. Cazar diario fantasmas de mansiones embrujadas le ayudó mucho. Y no estar a la sombra de Mario.

— Ese tal Villager es como una parca— murmuró Incineroar, asustado—. Es peor que los muñecos diabólicos de porcelana.

— No entiendo el porqué de tu susto, Incineroar.— respondió K. Rool—. Como si tú lucieras como un inofensivo muñeco de peluche.

— Me veo atemorizante cuando estoy enojado nada más. ¡Y tú no te quedas nada atrás con ese ojo grande que tienes ! — replicó.

— ¿Persona Villager? ¿Ese niño feliz?—. preguntó Joker, serio.

— No es un niño feliz.— dijo Daisy.

Villager saca, como si se tratara de un truco de magia, un hacha que sostiene con ambas manos, pronuncia su sonrisa y observa a Luigi con una atención desmedida, reflejada en el inusual brillo de su ojo derecho. Camina hacia él, sombrío, provocando que su "víctima" se agachara, abrazándose a sí mismo, tiritando de miedo.

— Escúchame bien, Luigi. Si sigues intentando asustarme, como has hecho toda esta semana, tu alma va a agotarse y tu cuerpo tendrá parálisis permanente.— dijo Villager, con suavidad, más semejante al terror disfrazado de inocencia.

— Qué desilusión.— dijo Richter, viendo como despedazaban anímicamente a su "ídolo".

— Mira, descendiente.—dijo Simon, señalando con discreción uno de los puños de Luigi.

Los reclutas observan cómo al guante de Luigi le rodea un súbito fuego, quien da una veloz vuelta, un pequeño salto y golpea a un sorprendido Villager en el mentón, adoptando una mirada mucho más asesina que su contrincante. Los nuevos reclutas se muestran muy sorprendidos por la agresividad de Luigi. Villager suelta su hacha y quede atorado en el techo.

— ¡Eso es! ¡El ídolo ha vuelto!—. exclamó Richter.

— Luigi parece que se está volviendo mucho más peligroso que Mario. Y en el momento menos esperado.— espetó Planta Piraña, escondiendo un poco su cuerpo con sus hojas.

Luigi acomoda su gorra, juguetea con sus piernas y saluda entusiasmado a Daisy, respondiendo la princesa con cortesía. La coronela Palutena e Isabelle habían salido de la oficina tras terminar de archivar los expedientes y por el escándalo de la pelea. Exasperada por el desorden y por la abrupta caída al suelo de un noqueado Villager, la coronela se aproxima al lugar del incidente, lleva con telequinesis al pequeño rumbo a la enfermería y, como represalia, ordena a Luigi subir y bajar del edificio "64" cinco veces con el hacha de Villager en las manos para complicar la labor. El hermano de Mario lamenta el castigo y de inmediato se dispone a cumplir para evitar mayores represalias.

— Vamos a ver a algunos soldados especializados en el uso de espadas.—sentenció la coronela Palutena, entusiasmada e intentando no dar importancia a los sucesos inesperados del curso de inducción.

* * *

En el cuarto piso, en el aula correspondiente a Espadas, arreglado como un dojo con jardín, estanque y un pequeño puente sobre un riachuelo artificial, el capitán Marth mantiene un intenso duelo contra Mii Swordfighter. Shulk, Cloud, Link y Ganondorf contemplan el combate. Marth realiza una defensa capaz de reflejar el golpe del Mii, quien sale proyectado hacia una de las resistentes paredes diseñadas para amortiguar el impacto, golpeándose en la espalda. El nuevo pelotón contempla la clase desde el área de observación.

— ¿Estás bien, espadachín anónimo?— preguntó Shulk.

— Compañeros.—comentó Link—. He tenido sueños extraños en los que estoy en otra versión del desierto Gerudo, con un bazar raro y un oasis. En el pueblo tenía un velo, pantalones muy cortos, una blusa con mangas y tenía descubierto el abdomen. Parecía mujer.

— Sueños infantiles—. dijo Ganondorf.

— ¡Parecía tan real, Ganondorf! ¡Hasta estaba persiguiendo a Zelda en el pueblo y yo luciendo como chica!¡Tuve que fingir una voz de mujer ardilla!

— Por lo menos era un sueño y no una telenovela.—dijo Cloud, pensativo—. En una ocasión, tuve que disfrazarme de fémina para salvar a Tifa. Se hace hasta lo imposible por amor.

— ¡No hice eso por amor en el sueño, Cloud!.- exclamó Link.- Parecía amistad. Hasta había una zora con la que me comportaba muy cariñoso.

— El amor es complicado, entonces.

— Parece que el espadachín anónimo se está recuperando, muchachos. Deberíamos ayudarle.— dijo Shulk.

— No.— observó Ganondorf.

Mii Fighter se pone de pie, reflejando en su rostro y movimientos que se encuentra en buenas condiciones.

— Qué bueno que no necesitamos de la enfermería ni de hechizos de recuperación. Debemos ahorrarlos.— dijo el héroe de Xenoblade Chronicles.

— Los hombres somos como el acero. Debemos resistir.— dijo Cloud.

— Pero a veces con un golpe nos vencen, Cloud. Si no aumentamos nuestros puntos de defensa.

— Deberías ponerte un poco de ropa y no andar sólo en calzoncillos. Si no quieres que te lastimen seriamente.

— Pero es como mejor me concentro en los entrenamientos.

— Por eso entrenamos hoy con las espadas de madera o con lanzas.— informó el capitán Marth, quien al notar la presencia de la coronela Palutena, ordena a sus alumnos saludarla, obedeciendo la orden.— Puede descansar, Mii Swordfighter. El resto, colóquense en parejas, por favor. Haremos pequeños combates. El soldado Shulk con el soldado Cloud. El soldado Link con el soldado Ganondorf.

— Es lindo. Ese capi Marth.— comentó Inkling.

— A la cuenta de tres. Ichi, ni, SAAAAAN.

Link y Ganondorf adoptan posturas intimidantes y optan por luchar con lanzas. Inician el combate con pequeños ataques y defensas y con lento desplazamiento de cuerpo que, a juicio del pelotón, no son dignos de héroes legendarios.

— Cambiaste, Link.—dijo Ganondorf.

— ¿En qué? ¿Desde que me entregaron la túnica azul de Campeón de mi ancestro?

— Sí.

— No es cierto. La uso y sigo siendo el mismo aventurero de siempre. Tú sí cambiaste. Estás más delgado.— respondió, agachándose para eludir el golpe del gerudo.

— Luzco mejor.— respondió, haciéndose hacia atrás, esquivando la lanza del héroe de Hyrule.

— ¿Entonces por qué dices que cambié?

— Para mal. Más callado, glotón, olvidadizo, ausente. ¡Débil! ¡Hasta sueñas con otros yos!

— Si dijiste más de tres palabras es que tienes mucha emoción o pensamientos. ¡Betabel!

— QUE…

Los hombres agitan las lanzas, ambos realizando una defensa que, debido a su gran fuerza, el impacto provoca que las armas se rompan, partiéndose en dos. Reponiéndose de la breve sorpresa y al notar que sus armas podían reutilizarse, tiran uno de los pedazos rotos y comienzan a usarlas como espadas, enojados por el "accidente", recordando sus intensas peleas en Hyrule.

— ¡Miren! ¡Esos guerreros rubios rompieron las espadas de madera y están usando las que son de ellos!.— exclamó Incineroar, impresionado.-—¡Eso es fuego en la sangre!

— Interesante. Eso era lo que buscaba que tuvieran. Iniciativa. A ver qué sigue—. comentó Marth.

— ¿Pelean con letras diabólicas?— preguntó K. Rool, al notar la peculiar escritura en una de las técnicas de combate de Cloud, el corte cruzado.

— Son Kanjis. Si lo sabré yo.—informó Joker.

Cloud, usando su Espada Mortal, y Shulk, con la Monado, diversifican sus ataques, al punto de golpear por accidente un par de columnas del dojo. El héroe de Final Fantasy VII lanza un proyectil verde y exaspera al joven de Xenoblade Chronicles.

— ¡No es justo!.— exclamó Shulk, alcanzando a esquivar con una maroma— ¡Te la pasas cargando el límite de tu espada!

— ¡Los límites sirven para romperse!.— replicó Cloud, quien con acercarse, logra conectar golpear a Shulk por la longitud del arma.

— ¡Eso no debió pegarme!

— ¡Uy! ¡Hay rencor!— exclamó Daisy—. ¡Se están empujando! ¡Rompieron las defensas!

— ¡Jaja!.- se burló Cloud, al bloquear dos blandidas consecutivas de Shulk.

Shulk da un inesperado puñetazo a Cloud y aprovecha la oportunidad para conectar el ataque con "Premonición", lanzando al guerrero hacia una de las paredes del dojo, apresurando el paso para alcanzarlo y dar el golpe final. Cloud, con una agilidad que supera al joven, se repone y con su arma cargada al máximo, ejecuta un Tornado que somete a Shulk, proyectándolo con el poderoso aire emanado de la Espada Mortal hacia el techo. El capitán Marth declara como ganador a Cloud y Mii Swordfighter ayuda a Shulk a incorporarse.

El nuevo pelotón observa la pelea de Link y Ganondorf, desconcertado por el infantilismo de sus técnicas. Los guerreros mantienen la pelea en el pequeño puente, el gerudo golpeando el pie de Link, defendiendo el siguiente ataque con un fuerte bloqueo capaz de provocar la ruptura de las armas, desconcertando a los espadachines y a su audiencia.

Link y Ganondorf notan dos ramas de árbol cerca y, con presteza, las sujetan, mirándose con atención, iniciando el héroe de Hyrule el ataque al golpear la mano de su rival. Molesto, el gerudo imita la acción y al momento de chocar sus respectivas "armas", las resquebrajan, rompiéndose en pedazos.

— Esto es más tardado que encontrar agua bendita.—comentó Simon.

Harto por el excedido tiempo de la pelea, Link aparece con magia una espada dorada que emite electricidad…

— ¿¡Espada de Luz?!.— exclamó el gerudo, asustado.

Link da un veloz golpe a la cabeza de Ganondorf y finiquita la pelea golpeándolo en el pie, provocando que su némesis cayera del puente al pequeño estanque.

— ¡Odio la luz! ¡Flechas de luz! ¡Espadas de luz! ¡No las quiero!— repitió, llevando sus manos al su rostro y pateando el suelo.

— Es lo más tonto que he visto en mi vida. Pero es un buen trabajo.—comentó Marth.

La coronela Palutena e Isabelle entran al dojo para reunirse con Marth para conversar sobre los avances en la disciplina. Planta Piraña nota la ausencia de uno de los miembros del nuevo pelotón.

— Será mejor que me digan a dónde fue su compañera, la niña de cabello naranja— amenazó la planta.

— QUE.—exclamaron Daisy, Incineroar, Joker, Simon, Richter y K. Rool, preocupados.

— No está. ¿Cómo que no está?— repitió Richter— Y no tenemos ni GPS para localizarla.

— Todos viendo el show y ella saliendo de pinta como en la escuela— se lamentó Incineroar.

— ¿Qué es eso que hay en el suelo?— preguntó Simon al percatarse de una sustancia misteriosa en el suelo.

— Gotas de tinta—. respondió Joker tras agacharse, tocar y oler el líquido.

— Se fue mientras estaban las peleas. Hay más tinta en el pasillo de fuera.— comentó K. Rool.

— Si la seguimos, seguro la encontraremos—. dijo Daisy.

— Los acompañaré— dijo Planta Piraña—.Y regresamos rápido para que no se den cuenta. No intenten escapar.

* * *

Para evitar escándalo, los reclutas y Planta Piraña salen de puntillas de la habitación y siguen el rastro de Inkling, bajando las escaleras con prisa hasta llegar a la planta baja. La tinta conduce a una puerta entreabierta. Al entrar, se percatan que hay una radio que transmite música y constatan que se encontraban en la bodega del Ejército Brawl, lo suficientemente grande para albergar cajas de armas y reservas. Se detienen en un barandal, con Inkling recargada en él, observando con interés un auto viejo que era golpeado por un experto en artes marciales, hecho atestiguado por otros dos deportistas.

— ¡Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!— exclamó Ryu, ejecutando la patada tornado en el parachoques del auto. Los soldados se asombran por la excéntrica idea de romper automóviles.

— Inkling. Debemos regresar. Porque si no, estarás en mi panza dos horas.— amenazó Planta Piraña.

— Como quieras. Esto es mucho más interesante.- declaró Inkling.

— ¡Qué dices! ¡Escuincla babosa! _She's just a devil woman With evil on her mind_.- cantó, consternada.

— Ya, ya. ¿Quiénes son esos peleadores?.— preguntó Simon, con interés.

— Ryu, Ken y Little Mac.— respondió Planta Piraña.

— Y esto se pone mejor—. señaló Inkling.

Ryu continúa golpeando el capó del auto con sus puños y con patadas hasta el punto de levantarlo, doblarlo y romperlo. Prosigue en patear con fuerza las luces indicadoras y la parrilla; rompe con sus manos el parachoque y patea una y otra vez el parabrisas hasta que el vidrio colapsa.

— ¡Shōryūken!— exclamó Ryu, al realizar un puñetazo en forma de gancho ascendente que termina por destruir la parte delantera del auto.

— Persona karateka sobrenatural.— comentó Joker.

— ¡Ryu! ¡Lo haré mejor yo! ¡En menor tiempo!— exclamó Ken, lanzando una potente patada que rompe por completo la ventanilla derecha del auto, repitiendo la acción con la ventanilla lateral.

— ¡Los va a demandar la aseguradora de autos!—se lamentó K. Rool.

Ken realiza una combinación de ganchos y patadas en la puerta del auto. Despedaza el retrovisor con la patada tornado, así como un pedazo del parachoques trasero y las luces. Tras golpear repetidamente el maletero, se le ocurre una mejor idea para terminar rápido con su reto, tomando un poco de distancia del auto, concentrando energía en sus manos…

— ¡Hadōken!.— gritó Ken.

La técnica destruye la puerta del maletero. Little Mac se quita su bata y se aproxima rápidamente a la puerta delantera que Ken había golpeado, arrancándola del auto y disponiéndose a golpear la puerta izquierda del vehículo una y otra vez hasta dejarla sumida. Con dos puñetazos y un gancho destruye el vidrio de la misma, repitiendo la acción con el cristal de la ventana lateral, arranca la puerta del carro y la destruye con un poderoso gancho que provoca el desprendimiento de la puerta izquierda del vehículo. Salta hacia el techo del mismo, golpeándolo con sus rodillas hasta romperlo. Los ojos de Richter, Simon, K. Rool, Inkling, Incineroar, Joker y Planta Piraña se iluminan, maravillados por la proeza de los atletas, mientras que Daisy cruza los brazos, nada asombrada del despliegue de fuerza y masculinidad que conocía de zozobra.

Ryu, Ken y Little Mac se alejan un poco del auto para debatir de su acción y quitan la música de la radio.

— Tardamos casi cuatro minutos.— comentó Ryu, molesto—. Es demasiado tiempo. El límite era de cuarenta segundos cada uno.

— Son tonterías. Es acero y aluminio.— dijo Little Mac, escandalizado.— Ni siquiera Ali entrenaba así. Apenas y conseguimos romper esta chatarra.

— Hay muchos tipos más fuertes que tú, Mac. Y debas amar las competencias para superarte y logra la victoria. Tenemos buena técnica, pero Ken, te dije que estaba prohibido usar el Hadōken.— amenazó Ryu.

— ¡Sería aburrido no usarlo!— se defendió Ken—. ¡Me estaba tardando demasiado!

— Bueno, la próxima vez si usas técnicas que no sean físicas, estás descalificado. En otro entrenamiento, intentaremos romper un tanque de guerra.

— ¡Se destrozaría nuestro cuerpo!.— reclamó Mac.— Pero es un reto original, Ryu.

— Lo acepto. O quizás deberíamos hacer otro reto—sugirió Ken.— Romper en equipo la mayor cantidad de barriles de madera en veinte segundos. Hasta podríamos invitar a Chun-Li.

— ¿Quién es ella?–. preguntó Little Mac.

— La chica más ruda que conozco. Pero ella no, no es de este ejército. Se me ocurre algo mejor. Podríamos romper seis barriles de gasolina en cuarenta segundos.— indicó Ryu.

— Se incendiaría nuestro cuerpo. — dijo Mac–. Pero vale la pena hacer el reto con unos paramédicos a la mano, por si algo pasa.

— ¿Y ustedes van a pagar el costo de las pérdidas económicas que provocaría malgastar barriles de gasolina cuando muchos la necesitan para sus transportes?.— preguntó una voz femenina tranquila y firme.

Al distinguir el eco de la voz de la coronela Palutena, Ryu, Ken y Little Mac se ponen nerviosos, al igual que Richter, Simon, K. Rool, Daisy, Inkling, Incineroar, Joker y Planta Piraña. La Diosa de Luz aparece ante los individuos que destruyeron uno de los autos más viejos de las instalaciones.

— ¡Coronela Palutena!.— exclamaron los tres guerreros.

— Soldado Ken, soldado Ryu, soldado Mac. No quiero que sigan destruyendo transportes.

— ¡Pero era viejo ese auto!

— Era una colección de antigüedades del general Master Hand. Tienen suerte que lo tiene repetido. Así que mañana, como castigo, van a empujar un camión lleno de ladrillos. Serán diez kilómetros. ¿Es eso o pagar millones de dólares por el costo del auto?

— ¡No!.- se lamentaron, aterrados por la posibilidad de quedarse en la quiebra bancaria.- ¡Empujaremos ese camión! ¡Coronela Palutena!

— Vámonos, niños.—sugirió Planta Piraña a los nuevos reclutas.— Antes de que…

Isabelle aparece en la puerta de la bodega, tranquila, observando con atención a los nuevos reclutas, impidiéndoles formas de escapar.

— Debes controlar tu tinta, recluta Inkling. Y tus gustos por las peleas callejeras, Planta Piraña. Por favor, reclutas, no vuelvan a extraviarse.—dijo, con una sonrisa maquiavélica, con una enorme red de pesca en las manos.— Si no, tendré que tomar serias medidas para localizarlos en todo momento.

Richter, Simon, K. Rool, Daisy, Inkling, Incineroar, Joker y Planta Piraña tragan saliva, prometiendo hacer enojar lo menos posible a Isabelle.

* * *

Este capítulo sí que contó con varias apariciones especiales.

Muchas gracias por seguir hasta aquí. Y para cualquier opinión, está la opción de reviews.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Contenido Extracurricular

Saludos de nueva cuenta. Muchas gracias por sus visitas y recordar el fic de Pelotón Smash.

Este tercer capítulo continúa el recorrido en las instalaciones expandidas del Ejército Brawl y rescatando personajes que aparecieron en la historia del pelotón anterior, así como presentaciones de otros personajes que ocupan rangos destacados.

Sale. ¡Aquí va!

* * *

Capítulo 3.- Contenido Extracurricular

\- La coronela Palutena insistió en que se los pusiera. Lo siento mucho. Y estoy de acuerdo.- indicó Isabelle.

\- Tampoco debías ponérmela a mi.- se lamentó Planta Piraña.

\- Tu obligación era vigilarlos. Y no lo has hecho bien.

\- Pero nos pudieron avisar de las consecuencias de escaparnos. No me siento libre con esto.- sollozó Inkling.

\- ¡Tú nos metiste en este problema! ¡Inkling!.- reclamaron Daisy, Joker, K. Rool, Simon, Richter e Incineroar.

\- Si no hubiera sido por eso, no descubrían las prácticas clandestinas de Ryu, Ken y Little Mac, Isabelle. Dale crédito.- argumentó Planta Piraña con un extraño cántico que aturdía a los soldados.

Como medida de seguridad, la coronela Palutena había indicado a Isabelle llevar al nuevo pelotón a la oficina, donde les colocaron collares para monitorear sus ubicaciones. Habían salido del edificio 64 y la Diosa de Kid Ikarus se le había ocurrido una idea para controlar los temperamentos curiosos de los nuevos reclutas.

\- Es temporal.- dijo la coronela Palutena, relajada, notando cómo Incineroar se rasca el cuello por la tela del collar.- Quiero asumir que la razón por la que salieron de la práctica de Espadas era porque tenían hambre.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice coronela?.- preguntó Joker, confundido.

\- Porque cuando tenemos apetito, perdemos la cordura. Es más, deben estar hambrientos. Voy a preparar una comida saludable.

\- Creo que es muy peligroso que lo haga, coronela Palutena.- dijo de inmediato Isabelle, nerviosa.

\- Queremos saber por qué…- dijo Daisy, desenfadada.

\- No digas más.- susurró Planta Piraña al cubrir la boca de la princesa de Sarasaland.- Cuando la coronela Palutena intentó una vez preparar una ensalada, puso sin querer un líquido mágico y las verduras se hicieron grandes y crearon una rebelión porque ya no querían ser comida de los humanos. El teniente Pitt nos convocó para luchar. La pelea duró una semana. Y la cocina quedó hecha un desastre y una parte de las instalaciones del ejército destruida. Comimos por mucho tiempo comida rápida y afectó a las siluetas de algunos militares. Por eso evitamos que ella cocine.

\- Entonces hay que decirle que mejor no cocine...- dijo Joker.

\- ¡No! ¡Si le dices que es pésima tendrás un peor castigo que los karatekas que viste en la bodega!- alertó Planta Piraña, pisoteando al detective de Persona 5.

\- ¿Por qué es peligroso que cocine, Isabelle?.- preguntó la coronela Palutena, intrigada y con un poco de irritación.

\- Antes de la cocina, a la mejor convendría investigar primero el paradero del trombón extraviado del Salón de Música.- sugirió Isabelle, buscando la manera de evitar que la superiora cocinara.

\- Ese instrumento aparecerá, créeme. Intuición de diosa. ¿Por qué no puedo preparar los alimentos para los nuevos reclutas?

\- Porque es la fuente de trabajo de Yoshi, Kirby y Pac-Man. Y pensaban preparar sándwich gratinado.- respondió Isabelle, recordando parte del menú del día, esbozando una forzosa sonrisa.

\- ¡Tienes razón!- exclamó la Coronela Palutena, con gozo.- ¡Es mi favorito! ¡Y lo preparan delicioso! Es mejor que ellos hagan su trabajo como cocineros. Como parte del curso de inducción, reclutas, iremos a conocer el comedor del Ejército Brawl. Así, sacian sus apetitos y dejan de hacer travesuras.

\- ¡Eso duele! ¡Planta Piraña! Tan agresiva como siempre.- se quejó Daisy tras ser liberada de las ramas de la criatura.

\- Tendré que dejar mi comida del toper en el refrigerador para otro día.- murmuró Isabelle, resignada a la orden de su superiora.

Aliviados por eludir el desastre, los reclutas siguen a Isabelle, Planta Piraña y la Coronela Palutena hacia el edificio GC, construido con ladrillos grises. En el piso de la planta baja se ubicaba el comedor. Abren una puerta blanca y constatan el enorme espacio con vasta cantidad de sillas y mesas, con cuatro pequeñas bocinas colgadas en los rincones principales de la cafetería. Toman una mesa próxima a la entrada y se percatan de tenues sonidos extraños de un instrumento musical de viento.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Incineroar.- No está mal, pero me punzan un poco los oídos.

\- Parece un concierto, no de la sinfonía de París, aunque…- respondió Richter.

\- ¿Un práctica en vivo?- se preguntó Simon.

\- No lo parece, pero…- comentó K. Rool.

Sin que lo supiera el naciente pelotón y las autoridades que los acompañan, había músicos en la cocina. El espacio, que contaba con cinco hornos tradicionales, cuatro estufas, dos mesas para preparar alimentos y una puerta que albergaba almacén de víveres y un refrigerador, tres soldados del Ejército Brawl se habían encerrado en el lugar para realizar sesiones, aprovechando las horas de descanso de los cocineros Yoshi, Kirby y Pac-Man.

\- Esto es épico.- dijo Sonic.- No entiendo por qué quieres reiniciar, Roy.

\- Más vale que se apuren. Porque alguien puede buscar a Yoshi. Y si no lo ven, nos pueden acusar con alguien y ponernos como castigo acostarnos sobre camas de clavos.- musitó Lucina, seria, tras escuchar pasos en la cafetería, preparando su celular para una tarea muy especial, colocándose frente a Roy y Sonic.

\- No es para tanto, Lucina. Todo está bien. No hay nadie. Sonic, lo que tocaste no es mi tempo y no te tocaba comenzar primero. Bueno, va. Sonic, Lucina. De nuevo. Una, dos y tres.- dijo Roy, al alistar el trombón de sus manos, portando gafas oscuras para resaltar un aire artístico.

El pelirrojo despliega sus habilidades aprendidas en la banda de guerra de Smash y toca la introducción de una melodía bastante movida de jazz. Sonic se coloca sus lentes de sol y realiza el acompañamiento, azotando la puerta del horno con ritmo, usándolo como si se tratara de un tambor. Atenta a las últimas notas, Lucina detiene la grabación de su celular tras finalizar la sesión musical.

\- ¿Lo grabaste, Lucina?.- preguntó Roy.

\- Claro.- respondió, ajustando sus gafas oscuras.- Sigo sin entender por qué hicimos esta tontería.

\- No lo es. Es para iniciar la revolución musical en el ejército.- declaró Sonic, con orgullo.

\- La razón por la que se me ocurrió hacer esto fue para romper mi celibato de travesuras.- declaró Roy, guardando el trombón en su estuche.

\- ¿Ese que tienes desde que cumpliste ese legendario castigo del psicólogo Mewto en el que tenías que hacer caer en un broma al Coronel Snake?.- preguntó Lucina.

\- Ya no pude más con la abstinencia. No está el Coronel Snake desde hace muchos años por cumplir su misión desconocida. Y esto es el regreso triunfal de Roy. ¿Lo mandaste a ese canal de videos?.

\- ¿Lo llamo "Cuando el Coronel Snake no está en casa"? ¿"Lo que sucede cuando mamá no está en casa"?

\- No. Algo más internacional.- sugirió Sonic.- Algo así como "When Solid Snake isn´t home".

\- "When Coronel Snake isn´t home".- dijo Roy, soltando una risa.

\- Una broma musical.- dijo Sonic.

\- Broma musical que será captada por el coronel Snake en donde quiera que esté. Su idea es boba, pero como quieran. Es su video. Hecho.- dijo Lucina, sin inmutarse a las palabras de sus compañeros, enviando el video a un popular canal de videos.- Hay que irnos ya. Espero que no nos sorprendan aquí y que...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué nos corran? Qué va.- dijo Sonic, cerrando la puerta del horno.- Hasta he olvidado cuántas veces me han castigado. Y aquí sigo. Tú eres como la alumna estrella, Lucina, así que ni te preocupes. Los rebeldes pagamos nuestros platos rotos y el de la gente tranquila.

\- ¿Y la gente tranquila no paga por los traviesos y rebeldes?- inquirió una voz masculina.

Lucina, Roy y Sonic, preocupados, voltean la espalda hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina. El teniente Chrom observa a los soldados, extrañado de encontrarlos en un lugar que no concordaba con los quehaceres correspondientes a su rango. Al notar la presencia de su hija con dos hombres, la preocupación invade su ser.

\- Puede ser.- respondió Lucina.

\- Pensé que practicabas con el Capitán Marth, Lucina.- dijo Chrom, nervioso.

\- Se me rompió la espada de madera, papá.- respondió, seria.

\- Viniendo a la cocina, a quién sabe qué. ¿Qué es lo que te he dicho de estar a solas con chicos, Lucina?

\- Nada.

\- ¡¿Cómo que nada?! Tú sabes. Los dulce dieciséis. La adolescencia. Los abrazos. Las citas a solas en cines, parques, plazas, cafeterías, cocinas…

\- ¿O las aguas termales mixtas?- preguntó Lucina.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Hombres y mujeres juntos! ¡Es un escándalo!.- exclamó Chrom.

\- En las cocinas no se hacen citas a menos que…- dijo Sonic.

\- ¡No se atreva a decir más! ¡Soldado Sonic!.- replicó Chrom, temiéndose "lo peor" de la situación.

\- No estábamos haciendo nada malo, teniente Chrom. Sólo buscábamos galletas María. Tuvimos hambre después de las tácticas RPG que estudiamos para vencer a Tabú.- declaró Roy ante la atónita mirada de Lucina, ocultando lo mejor que podía el estuche del trombón que sujetaba detrás de su espalda.

El padre de Lucina se percata de la sospechosa acción de Roy. Lo amenaza con su espada y obliga a revelar lo que ocultaba.

\- Ese trombón se había reportado desaparecido del Salón de Instrumentos de Música. No me gustas como opción de pareja para mi hija, Roy. Prefiero a Robin.- declaró Chrom.

\- ¡Para nada! ¡Lucina no es de mi universo!.- reclamó Roy, ante las carcajadas de Sonic.

\- ¡Qué! Papá. No entiendo.- espetó Lucina.- ¿No que te preocupaba tanto si tengo o no pretendientes?

\- Uno tiene que estudiar bien a los candidatos para que provean un mejor futuro a las hijas o hijos.

\- No soy objeto de elección libre para que me asignen como esposa de alguien. Prefiero volver al terrible futuro, en ese caso.

\- Nunca entenderé las intenciones de los padres.- declaró Sonic.

\- Por llevarse el instrumento musical fuera del aula sin autorización, tendré que llevarlos a que los castigue el psicólogo Mewtwo. A ustedes tres.- espetó Chrom tras guardar su espada y mirar a un punto de la cocina.- Pero antes desplieguen su buena educación y saluden a la coronela Palutena, a Isabelle, Planta Piraña y a los nuevos reclutas. Nos están mirando.

Roy, Lucina y Sonic, sorprendidos por la presencia de los "intrusos", se voltean de inmediato y realizan el saludo militar correspondiente. La coronela Palutena había levantado con el poder de su báculo la cortina que tenía cerrada la ventana de la cafetería que conectaba con la cocina.

\- ¿Llevan mucho aquí?- preguntó Roy, avergonzado.

\- Desde que Persona Richter sospechó que la canción era un cover de otro video viral.- indicó Joker.- Y cuando noté que las bocinas estaban apagadas.

\- Richter es la enciclopedia de los memes.- indicó Daisy.

\- Será mejor que regresen a sus actividades.- declaró la coronela Palutena.

El teniente Chrom y los aprehensivos Roy, Lucina y Sonic se disponen a salir de la cocina cuando Richter se percata que Lucina tiene un celular colgado de la cintura y les pide a sus futuros compañeros y teniente detenerse un momento.

\- Chica. Antes de que te vayas. Hay algo importante que debo saber.- dijo el joven Belmont.

\- Tú no le vas a pedir noviazgo, recluta desconocido.- amenazó Chrom.

\- ¿Cuál es la contraseña del Wi-fi?

Chrom siente alivio ante la superficial pregunta de Richter.

\- _Meleefreeforall_. Todo junto. Mayúscula M, el resto con minúscula.- dijo Lucina, sin perder su seria compostura.

Richter sonríe tras insertar el password a su celular, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros observa la salida de Lucina, Roy, Sonic y el teniente Chrom, mirando cómo Yoshi, Kirby y Pac-Man (en su transformación clásica) se empujan entre sí para entrar a la cocina y tomar sus funciones como cocineros.

\- Por fiiiiiiin nos dejamos de interrupciones y vamos a poder pedir los sándwiches gratinaaaaados.- dijo la coronela Palutena, ansiosa.

\- Y nosotros entramos a nuestro terreno culinario y sin oportunistas. Coronela Palutena.- dijo Yoshi.- Tenemos también otras opciones de menú.

\- Pueden ser quesadillas, tacos de milanesa con papas a la francesa. Ensalada.- sugirió Kirby.

El silencioso Pac-man optar por mostrar su forma moderna y presenta como opciones las frutas de bonificación que incluyen la cereza, la fresa, la naranja, la manzana, el melón y objetos como galaxian, campana y llave.

\- Gracias, cocineros. Creo que todos prefieren los sándwiches gratinados.- sostuvo la coronela Palutena, asqueada por la posibilidad de comer utensilios de metal.

\- Lo que diga la coronela Palutena. Gracias.- dijeron al unísono Daisy, K. Rool, Incineroar, Joker, Simon, Richter, Inkling, Isabelle y Planta Piraña. Los nuevos reclutas consideran colocar por sobre todas las cosas la preservación de sus vidas antes que contrariar a la diosa de Kid Ikarus, regresando todos a la mesa para esperar su pedido.

* * *

\- Por lo menos Yoshi sigue cocinando bien. Y hasta mejoró con Kirby y Pac-Man.- comentó Daisy.

\- Y no hubo necesidad de comer Toads.- dijo Planta Piraña.

\- Bien. Reclutas. No hay nada mejor que, después de una buena comida, ver unas clases de Tiro en el espacio.- dijo la coronela Palutena, satisfecha.

\- Esto es sólo una simulación. Prefiero estar en mi castillo o en un pantano, disparando a DK mis cañones.- respondió K. Rool.

\- Por favor. Tenga un poco de imaginación, recluta K. Rool. Así es como surge la inspiración en los entrenamientos.

\- Pero no están haciendo nada, coronela. No sabemos qué están esperando los soldados Megaman, Fox y Mii Gunner, ni el Capitán Falco.- dijo Isabelle.

En el segundo piso del edificio GC, en la Zona de Prácticas de Tiro a Puerta Cerrada, el techo y las paredes tienen peculiares decoraciones que extrañaron a K. Rool, Daisy y Simon. El suelo gris de algún satélite imitaba al de la luna y a particulares objetivos como pequeños y grandes robots que asemejan a una serpiente, a una aguja y a un esqueleto.

\- Esto me recuerda a leyendas pokemon del gimnasio donde vivo.- comentó Incineroar, inspirado.- Este asunto del espacio exterior me hace pensar en la creación en el mito del dios Pokemon Arceus, su poder y de los vuelos de Mew por las noches. Pokemons raros que son los padres de la creación. Como el árbol de la vida.

\- Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado el día de hoy. Como la fumada de los ovnis.- respondió .

\- ¡Qué! Pero son historias increíbles.- se defendió Incineroar.- Nunca dije que fueran reales.

\- ¿Todos los nombres de los robots terminan en "Man"? Esas criaturas son monótonas.- comentó Inkling al leer las identificaciones que indicaban los nombres de los robots.

\- JA. Nadie llegó. Y ya pasó media hora.- se resignó el capitán Falco, despreocupado.- Tendremos que reportar a todos a la dirección.

\- Por lo menos llegamos Gunner y yo, Falco. Tú y el capitán Mega-Man al menos deberían dar la clase. Y eso que no iban a estar en movimiento los robots. Sino estáticos.- dijo Fox, apoyado por el asentimiento de Mii- Gunner.

\- ¿Para qué, Foxie?.- preguntó Falco, soberbio.- A nadie más le interesa y sabes que no podemos dar la clase si hay menos de cinco personas…

Ante las declaraciones desenfadas de Falco, una energía azul envuelve a un lloroso Megaman, explotando de súbito, desprendiendo una ola de fuego azulado y su cuerpo desapareciendo de vista.

\- ¡Se murió!- exclamaron los reclutas, horrorizados por el incidente y por la indiferencia de los soldados Fox, Mii Gunner, el capitán Falco, Planta Piraña e Isabelle.

\- No pasa nada.- dijo la coronela Palutena, tranquila.

\- ¡Ni los androides son inmortales!.- gritó Richter.

\- ¡Hagan algo!.- recalcaron Daisy, Incineroar, K. Rool, Inkling, Joker, Simon y Richter.

\- Sean optimistas. Creyentes de la resurrección.- dijo Planta Piraña, su voz adoptando un tono de canción de ópera.

\- ¡Nadie puede sobrevivir a una explosión suicida!.- exclamó Joker, indignado por la aseveración.

La coronela Palutena señala detrás del grupo de reclutas un punto azul cerca del techo de la instalación que crece con velocidad y adopta el cuerpo de un reaparecido Megaman que cae al suelo de pie, realizando una genuflexión. El androide, al percatarse del arma de Inkling y de las hachas, cruces y aguas benditas de Simon y Richter, se aproxima a los reclutas, con una sonrisa.

\- Creo que podemos hacer una prueba, capitán Falco. No hay nada perdido todavía.- dijo Megaman, emocionado, removiéndose sus lágrimas, ante la mirada atónita de los reclutas.

\- No los hubieras asustado así, Megaman.- dijo Fox, con aire de elocuencia.- Estos jóvenes no saben que tienes la capacidad de regeneración.

\- El que le debe decir eso soy yo, Fox. Soy el capitán, después de todo.- recalcó Lombardi.

\- ¡Ya van a promoverme a capitán también Falco! Y tengo a ejercer mi libertad de expresión.

\- Ya, ya. Dejen sus peleas de mercenarios en la clandestinidad.- dijo Megaman.- Ustedes tres. Vengan conmigo. ¿Podría autorizarlos, coronela Palutena?.

\- ¿A Inkling, Simon y Richter? Por supuesto, capitán Megaman. Sólo un tiro cada uno. Porque estamos realizando el recorrido de inducción.- recalcó Palutena.- Isabelle, recuérdame cuando acabemos esto de los soldados que vamos a castigar por "irse de pinta" de esta clase.

Isabelle asiente, aprehensiva ante el cumulo de deberes, anotando las instrucciones en una pequeña libreta que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaleco. Inkling, Simon y Richter acompañan a Megaman al punto de disparo, teniendo a su frente, a varios metros de distancia, a los robots. Fox, Mii Gunner y Falco observan con interés cómo Megaman da la orden e Inkling dispara frenéticamente a Skeleton Man y arroja una bomba que, al detonarse, la tinta naranja termina por cubrir, descomponer al robot y manchar las ropas de Falco, Fox y Mii- Gunner.

\- Me siento débil.- murmuró Falco, limpiando su uniforme.

\- Debe bajar energía. Esta tinta.- dedujo Fox, sintiendo el mismo malestar que su compañero mercenario y quitándose las prendas, observando cómo Mii- Gunner se desmaya por el efecto del arma de Inkling.

\- Le pediré después a Inkling que me venda un poco a cambio de proveer mi conocimiento sobre la mejora de escopetas- reflexionó K. Rool.

Simon y Richter avientan cruces. Al descubrir que su ancestro Belmont coloca su arma en el pecho de Needle Man, Richter se empeña en vencerlo, cuadruplicando el esfuerzo al arrojar hachas y aguas benditas hacia Snake Man. El mayor de los Belmont imita las acciones de su descendiente. Como resultado de sus ataques, los robots explotan, provocando que Megaman se aparte del lugar por las llamas del fuego.

\- ¡ESTO ES FUEGO! ¡BURNING! ¡BURNING!.- exclamó Incineroar.

\- Bárbaros, cavernícolas, toscos, cerriles. Creen que están luchando contra vampiros arcaicos- musitó Daisy.- ¡No lo hagas, Incineroar!.- exclamó la princesa de Sarasaland, impidiendo que su compañero concentrara flama en su puño.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?.- preguntó Megaman, preocupado.

\- Agua bendita con diésel.- informaron los Belmont, orgullosos de la tradición de su familia.

\- ¡Si no lo usan con prudencia podrían provocar un terrible incendio! ¡Y estallidos de seres robóticos!.- reprendió el androide azulado.

\- ¡Por fin un poco de color y diversión!.- exclamó Inkling, divertida por la violencia de los Belmont.- ¡Casi todo esto del curso ha sido aburrido!

\- Hago lo que puedo para que se informen bien y no se aburran. Y ustedes desdeñan mi esfuerzo.- reprendió la Coronela Palutena, jalando del cabello a Inkling, mientras detiene a Simon y Richter con el poder de su báculo, quienes intentan zafarse del poder en vano.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Ha sido menos aburrido, coronela Palutena. Usaré tinta blanca- se quejó la chica de Splatoon.

\- ¡No es el color de la tinta! ¡Sino tu amor por la destrucción! Nos retiramos. Capitán Falco. Pase con el Dr. Mario para que los revisen a ustedes y al soldado Mii Gunner.

\- Limpiaré la Zona de Prácticas y llevaré después a que arreglen los robots.- se ofreció Megaman.

\- De acuerdo, capitán. Sólo no arregle a esos tres androides. No queremos que luche contra ellos como esa última vez….- dijo la Coronela Palutena.

\- Cuando intentaron secuestrar este edificio. No se preocupe.- reafirmó Megaman.

\- A este pelotón no le es suficiente comer para calmarse. Necesitan algo más. Isabelle, Planta Piraña. Pasemos a uno de los mejores lugares donde podemos calmar nuestros corazones, ejercitar nuestros cuerpos y alcanzar el Nirvana.- ordenó la diosa de Kid Ikarus, al liberar a Inkling, Simon y Richter, consternados por el misterio de la zona a la que serían llevados.

* * *

\- The key is to focus on your balance.- dijo una instructora.- Good posture begins with a strong base.

\- Pensé que entraríamos a esa clase con los soldados. Dicen que esta actividad física sirve para relajar la mente.- comentó Joker, extrañado por la clase.

\- Más bien observarla tranquiliza la mente. Hasta dormirla.- aclaró la coronela Palutena, satisfecha por su decisión.

\- No sé por qué a mí me pasa lo contrario.- dijo Planta Piraña, ansiosa.- Me siento con ganas de ejercitarme.

Sentados en el área de visitantes, la zona de entrenamiento tiene un amplio tapete verde colocado en el suelo, suficiente para que nueve personas la ocupen, rodeados por un espejo rectangular grande en la pared de fondo, una bicicleta de piso a lado izquierdo del espacio y una caminadora al lado derecho de la habitación para práctica de Yoga, ubicada en el quinto piso del Edificio 64.

\- No tengo tiempo para estirar así los músculos como Wii Fit Trainer. Por eso me limito a usar mi red y mi caña de pescar para ejercitarme.- dijo Isabelle, notando cómo la instructora estira sus brazos con facilidad, motivando a los soldados Mario, Peach, Bowser, Rosalina, Lumar, Mii Brawler y Jigglypuff a hacer lo propio.

\- Sólo esto me hace recordar que prefiero vivir en el espacio. Sí… en la luna. Y dejarme ir por la ausencia de gravedad. Prefiero flotar.- dijo Rosalina, con Lumar ayudándola a hacer la posición de "árbol".

\- Ash. O sea, los del nuevo pelotón están aquí, mirándonos como si fuéramos animales de zoológico.- se quejó Peach, mientras estira los hombros.- No debimos venir, Jigglypuff. Te estás quedando dormida, como de costumbre.

\- Odio el yoga. Sólo vine porque quería ver al entrenador masculino. No a la femenina.- se quejó, intentando estirar en vano sus piernas.

\- Peach. Jigglypuff. No deberían venir únicamente a estas clases para inspeccionar los abdómenes de los instructores. Aprendan de Rosalina que ni está diciendo nada de eso.- reprendió Mario, su cuello estirándolo como parte del protocolo de calentamiento.

\- Pos el Luigi no está aquí para recordártela, Mario, pero tú sí que te colaste a la clase del Iogas para mirar toda la retaguardia de la entrenadora WeeFit.- espetó Bowser, resistiendo la risa por la nueva posición de "Saludo al Sol" que realizaban en la práctica, provocando la risa de Mii- Brawler.

\- ¡Está dando la clase de espaldas, Bowser! ¡Ni modo que no la viera! Es inevitable.- reclamó Mario, indignado por la "suposición".

Wii Fit Trainer cambia de postura para observar a sus alumnos, sin expresar una loable emoción.

\- Now that was a great workout!. Soldados Mario, Bowser, Peach, Jigglypuff, Mii Gunner, Rosalina, Lumar. Parece que les costó mucho work hacer los exercises. ¿Cuál creen que es el purpose del Yoga?.- preguntó Wii- Fit Trainer.

\- Agotar a toda la humanidad.- respondió Jigglypuff, escapándosele un bostezo.

\- Ponerla de moda en todo el universo.- dijo Rosalina, apoyada por Lumar.

\- A romperle los pescuezos a los gañanes antes que rompan los huevos a nosotros o a una araña.- dijo Bowser.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- preguntó Mario, confundido, apoyado por Mii Gunner.

\- Pues, Mario, mi carnalito guantes, porque no es lo mismo los huevos de la araña negra que aráñame los hu…

\- ¡Malandro!.- espetó Peach, dándole un fuerte manotazo a Bowser, quien se queja del sorpresivo golpe de la princesa y provoca las exclamaciones de Mario y Mii- Brawler por el repertorio de tendencias albureras.- Está aquí la coronela Palutena para tu info.

\- ¡Bienvenida sea usted, noble coronela que aboga por el amor, la justicia y la belleza celestial!- dijo Bowser, al recordar el protocolo de buenos modales para evitar castigos con el psicólogo Mewtwo.

\- Ojalá discipline a sus hijos. Estuvieron hablando de la peor manera posible en un entrenamiento.- recalcó la coronela Palutena.

\- Así será, mi coronela. Usted no se preocupe.- dijo, nervioso por la imprudencia de su descendencia.

Reclutas, soldados, coronela, secretaria, planta y entrenadora realizan el saludo militar.

\- ¿Ese es el padre de los koopas que vimos en el campo? Sin duda demuestra que la ciencia de los genes no puede mentir.- dijo K. Rool.

\- Bad hombre.- dijo Wii- Fit Trainer, indignada por el vocabulario del Koopa.- Soldados. He hecho investigation por muchos años de disciplinas de high impact, de Kendo, de Karate, de Tae Kwon Do, de Muay Thai. Y quiero demostrar que el Yoga también es arte marcial.

Tanto los alumnos como Isabelle, Planta Piraña y el nuevo pelotón se sorprenden por las polémicas declaraciones de la entrenadora.

\- Los traje aquí para relajarse, no para que asocien al yoga con violencia.- murmuró la coronela Palutena, quien, contrariada, accede a la zona de entrenamiento y se retira a hablar en privado con Wii Fit Trainer, entablando un acalorado debate en el que la entrenadora defiende con spanglish su polémica teoría, mientras que la diosa de Kid Ikarus aboga por la paz mundial de una disciplina como el yoga.

Peach, Mario y Rosalina se acercan a los nuevos reclutas. Jigglypuff y Mii Brawler se retiran a dormir y Bowser decide acompañar a la pokemon rosa y al guerrero, no sin antes dedicar unas palabras a los reclutas.

\- Polluelos. En una de esas nos vemos las jetas. Ahí nos vidrios, cocodrilos.- finalizó Bowser, saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¿Vidrios?.- preguntó Incineroar, confundido.- Aquí no hay vidrios.

\- ¿Ustedes no van a decir nada?.- preguntó Daisy a sus compañeros.

\- Al rato.- dijeron Inkling, Simon y Richter, recordando el regaño de la coronela, cabizbajos, permaneciendo sentados y tranquilos.

\- Parece que tienes mucho que platicar con la Persona Mario y la Persona Peach.- observó Joker.- Nosotros esperamos aquí. No queremos que nos castiguen más, como hicieron con Persona Inkling y la familia Belmont.

\- Ve con ellos, Daisy. Apoyo moral. - dijo Incineroar.

\- Esperamos aquí. En lo que la coronela intenta negociar el rechazo de ese disparate que le llamo "Mortal Yoga"- dijo K. Rool.

\- Son lo máximo, chicos. ¡Peach!.- dijo Daisy, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeros de Mushroom Kingdom.

\- ¡Daisy!.- dijo Peach.

\- Daisy.- dijo Mario, haciendo una reverencia.- La última vez que te vimos fue cuando te despediste de nosotros para competir en las olimpiadas de carreras de panqueques.

\- ¡Y gané! ¡Como prometí! ¡Mi papá está orgulloso!.- dijo Daisy, con orgullo.- Mario, lo último que supe fue que rescataste a Peach oooooootra vez de Bowser. Y después de tu odisea, te dejó abandonado en el castillo diciendo que se iba de vacaciones.- dijo, atacada de la risa.

\- Me sentí en la friendzone.-se lamentó Mario.

\- ¡Es porque me espanté por ese proletariado de Bowser! ¡No es la boda de mis sueños! Quería viajar para curar la pena y sentirme independiente.- se defendió Peach.- Te perdiste la super party que hicimos en mi castillo. Con todos los habitantes de reinos que conocí y a los soldados del ejército.

\- Todos convivimos.- informó Mario.- Una fiesta promoviendo la unidad de reinos con competencias justas.

\- A Luigi me lo encontré peleando con Villager. Se ve fuerte y sádico. Pero, ustedes, conociéndolos, su fiesta debió haber sido más bien un "spring break". Deben de haber jugado karting en muchas pistas peligrosas. Tienen siglos haciéndolo. Hasta se les ocurrió juegos extremos como competencias de correr desnudos, botargas que nadan en la alberca, a la mejor Yoshi se montó al chop en cadenas como en un rodeo y les pegó a Wario y Boo, jugaron a "Shy Guy Dice", saltaron la cuerda de fuego y a la mejor bailaron toda la noche, tomaron demasiado y casi enseñan sus cuerpos de más. - dijo Daisy.

Peach y Mario tragan saliva ante la acertada descripción de la fiesta por parte de la princesa de Sarasaland.

\- O sea, equis, Daisy. Fue una buena party de chavitos. Nada qué ver con eso.- mintió Peach.

\- Nada fue con exceso, todo con medida y mucho respeto.- aclaró Mario.

\- Como sea.- dijo Daisy, desconfiada de las opiniones de Mario y Peach.- Debiste extrañar nuestro juego de luchas sin ítems ni final smashs en shorts, Peach. Ahí siempre te gano.- declaró Daisy.

\- Ni al caso con tu comentario. Pero saz. Te retaré a pelear conmigo de nuevo cuando se dé el chance. Tenemos las mismas habilidades y será una pelea justa.- dijo Peach.

\- Debería demandar a esos muchachos por tanta depravación.- susurró Isabelle a Planta Piraña.

\- Ni lo hagas. O nunca pasan las demandas o no ven nada de malo hacer fiestas para calmar el estrés.- aclaró Planta Piraña.- Si no es ahora, será mañana.- declaró cantando.

La coronela Palutena estrecha la mano con Wii- Fit Trainer y regresa con Isabelle, Planta Piraña y los nuevos reclutas. Al notar su buen comportamiento, concluye que quizás, después de todo, el yoga no fue lo que los calmó, sino el dar la oportunidad a Daisy de interactuar con sus viejos amigos de Mushroom Kingdom. Mario y Peach se retiran con saludo militar, no sin antes despedirse de Daisy y sus compañeros de pelotón.

\- ¿No llegó a un arreglo con Wii Fit Trainer, coronela?.- preguntó Isabelle.

\- De momento le di prórroga.- respondió, en susurro.- Con una tesis de investigación y una consulta con General Master Hand. Como sé que a ella no le gusta escribir, tardará siglos en autorizarse su materia de "Yoga Marcial". Como pasa con los títulos profesionales de muchos seres humanos en la Tierra.

La diosa de Kid Ikarus presta su atención en los jóvenes prospectos militares.

\- Bien. Estamos ya a la mitad del curso de inducción. Pasaremos a otra área. Les prometo que será más emocionante.- dijo la coronela Palutena.

El humor de Inkling, Simon y Belmont resurge de manera positiva por la promesa de aventura. Antes de salir de la habitación de práctica de yoga, Incineroar, K. Rool, Joker y Daisy notan a Wii- Fit Trainer retomando un entrenamiento con un juego de pelota que rebota a la pared.

* * *

Con personajes clásicos y modernos tomando clases y buscando hacer actividades fuera de sus deberes.

Muchas gracias por seguir con el desarrollo del curso de inducción. Y para cualquier opinión, están los reviews.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
